Nostalgia
by pepsipiggy
Summary: 'I remember it clearly, when I first met Aile. She was shocked, terrified, and broken.' Giro recalls his past memories with Aile before his last breath. ZX ONESHOT


MEGAMAN ZX

I remember it clearly, when I first met Aile. She was shocked, terrified, and broken. She hid herself in a deserted corner of what was left of the town fair. Her long chocolate brown hair was scorched and damaged by the raging flames around her. Her now emerald green eyes were a lifeless olive. She sat on the ground, her knees pressing against her chest.

When we found her, I extended a hand out to her and she flinched away from it, as if I were one of the Mavericks. I was still using my Model Z and my eyes were shielded by my shades and my body had my red armor on. I don't remember if I wielded my sword though, maybe that's why she shied away from me.

"It's alright," I said. "We're not going to hurt you."

She looked at me with her dead eyes which brought shivers to my spinal cord. A cold hand gripped mine and I pulled her up. I dusted off the debris and rocks on her clothes lightly. "Come on, we'll bring you somewhere safe."

Her legs refused to move and stayed like stone. I lifted up her light five year old body and began to walk through the destroyed fair and to the ship. Her small hands gripped onto my shoulder and her body began to shake. I lifted her up a little more and assured her she'll be safe and sound.

A week passed since we first encountered each other and not a word slipped out her lips, other than her name. We had to cut most of her hair due to the fire and it was now extremely short and barely up passed her neck. She always stayed in her bunk and stared lifelessly at the ground. Not once did I see her smile or laugh during that time.

I knocked on her door gently, her head bobbed up.

"Aile, I brought you some breakfast." There was a tray in my hand with waffles and apple juice. I pulled the portable table towards us and placed it down. She stared at the warm food blankly but reached for the fork and knife. She curtly nodded her head as a thank you.

"Mind if I eat with you?" I asked. She looked up at me, her bangs covering corners of her eyes. She nodded again and I smiled as I pulled a chair.

As she's cutting a corner of her waffle, I said. "Aile, guess what happened in the cargo room today."

She stared at me as she shook her head. "Well one of the workers got covered in boxes because another accidently ruined the balance." I laugh heartily. "Of course he's fine. Just a minor bruise on his back. But he got back at the other guy by putting a red sock in his white laundry. Now he's going around wearing pink shirts and such."

The entire time, there was no sign of emotion on her face, not even a crack of a smile.

I gave her a wry smile.

I've been told by other soldiers to give up on Aile, that she will never speak again. She was far too damaged, like Humpty Dumpty, to be put back together. But I had to try at least, and honestly, I wanted to hear her voice once more.

"Do you like to stories, Aile?" I asked suddenly. "I always enjoyed the story Jack and the Beanstalk."

There was a sudden twinge of emotion on her.

"When I was first created, I was made to take care of my creator's son. I was to be a brotherly figure to him, if that's what you call it. I always read him fables and fairytales before he slept. We had one mutual favorite and that was Jack and the Beanstalk. I was supposed to be with him as he grew up but in a Maverick attack, my creator's family was annihilated. But I'm still here, even though it tugged on my heartstrings. You'll get better as time passes" I ended with a painful expression and stared at the ground. When I turned to Aile, there were tears in her emerald eyes.

Her small hands wiped some of liquid on her eyes. Her voice hitched as hiccupped multiple times. I stood there, absolutely flabbergasted. Without any control or thought, my arms wrapped around her fragile body.

She continued to sob into my red jacket until tears would no longer flow. When her eyes were dried and her tear stained cheeks were calm, she parted her lips.

"Mommy, she would always read me stories. Especially Jack and the Beanstalk…" She said, tears threatening to flow again. "But the Mavericks, they surrounded her before I could do anything. I was so weak and helpless…"

I was shocked at the information she was sharing but also by the fact she actually spoke.

She continued to speak, her voice hitching along the way.

I learned she had a twin brother named Vent, who didn't make it during the Maverick Attack. She witnessed both of her family members' death, it's no wonder she was traumatized.

_Nostalgia_

I wandered the hallway, flipping through my clip board of orders. I passed a door open in the crack with a yellow light glowing from the crack. There are sudden sounds of metal clanging. I crane my neck to see Aile sitting on large metal crate, her heels hitting it occasionally. Her emerald eyes were glued to the ground and an obvious pout pursed on her lips. I pushed my way through the door and gently knocked on the side of the door. Aile's head bobbed up and her lips shaped an 'o'.

"Sorry to bother you." I said.

She shook her head, her hair swishing in the air. "No…it's fine," she muttered in a soft voice, it resembled a bell. She begins to twiddle her thumbs. I sit down next to her on the crate. "Are you alright?" I asked.

Her shoulders shrugged up and down. "I don't know. I'm just still shocked I guess." She exhaled loudly. "Knowing and actually saying that my family's dead. It's hard to take in." Her eyes began to form more clear crystals. Her head dropped as her body began to tremble. Her hand curled into a ball and a drop of liquid fell. "I'm just so weak," her voice cracked.

I extended my hand out to hers and I gripped it gently. She raised her head slightly, her face dusted pink and green eyes rimmed with red. "Aile, it's alright, anyone would the way you feel now, but it wasn't because you were weak. Don't ever think for a second you're weak, because you're not." My azure eyes meet hers. "You're one of the strongest person I have ever met."

Her eyes flicker for a second and it glows brightly. She bit her slip slightly, trying her best to keep it from curving into a grin. A chuckle escapes my lips as I began to shuffle her short pixie cut. She winces slightly as her complexion blushed. I smiled even more, wrapping my arm around her and pulling her towards my chest. "I promise you, you'll never be alone."

I could feel her smiling as she relaxed in my embrace. It took only a second before she coiled her fragile arm around me and returned the hug.

_Nostalgia_

Five years passed and she had completely recovered. She spoke with everyone casually, easily making friends with the workers in my business. Of course she was well liked and even tried to help out with the work.

"You're too young."

She pouted and glowered slightly at me. She showed all kinds of expressions to me, painfully sullen frowns, terrifying scowls, adorable looks of confusion, and of course, heartwarming smiles. She crossed her arms together. I smiled as my hand shuffled her short mousy hair. By now, her hair was about three inches passed her shoulders. "How about in five years?" I suggested. By then she would be 15, fit and ready for work. Not like I want her to work or anything. I just want her to be like every normal girl. Happy and with friends, no boyfriend of course!

A smile graced her childish complexion. "Yeah!" Her hand showed me five fingers; one was scarred from the fire in the attack. "Five years!" I smiled back at her. It was my turn to show her my five fingers, slightly guarded by a black glove.

Her hand curled, leaving only her pinkie. "Promise me, Giro!" Our pinkies embraced each other, causing the young Aile to beam. Five years will take a long time to pass, even I knew. By then Aile would probably throw away the idea of working at Giro Express. It's far too dangerous for her, since we deliver any package, illegal or not.

But of course, to my slight disappointment, the years zoomed by. For each of her birthday, Aile would tell me the same thing. "–more years until I can work with you, Giro!" But today, was her 15th birthday, May 14th.

There was a large cake in the middle of the table, all of the guests were my employees. Aile was a sweet and lovable girl but there were no children of her age near us. It irked me how she couldn't really experience a full childhood with friends but then again, her childhood was already taken away from her when her mother and brother stood lifeless before her. But nonetheless, every day she started and ended with a smile, and that's what kept me going.

"_Happy birthday to Aile! Happy birthday to you!"_ The song concluded, cuing Aile to blow out her candles. When all fifteen candles were extinguished she thanked everyone. She turned to me with a smirk. "Giro, you know what fifteen means."

Oh dear.

I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up for her to forget, Aile isn't the kind of girl who easily forgets. She even remembered one of my employee's birthday who quit after a day. My shoulders slumped as I gave her a slight smile. "How _could_ I ever forget?" She smiled, showing her perfect white teeth.

I just hope that she'll stay safe as she's working.

_Nostalgia_

"Hello, thank you for calling Giro Express Transporters! We can take anything, anywhere!" I said into the cell phone.

"Giro? Is that you?" The voice in the phone asked.

I nodded my head even though they can't see me. "Ah the Guardian…or should I say client."

"I hope you received the package from the archeological recon unit?"

I nodded once more, twiddling the metallic but light package. "Yes, I got it."

"Alright, my unit is heading towards the rendezvous point. It's earlier than we planned but let's meet there."

"Got it."

I ended the phone call and turned my head to see Aile, leaning against a decayed hollow tree trunk, looking out to the Slither Inc. beyond the valleys. Her short hair flying freely against the zephyr breeze, she recently got it cut back to the original length from when she began to talk again.

"Aile!" I call out. She doesn't move an inch and keeps her attention glued to the building. I step towards her, stepping on the lush vegetation. "Aile! Did you hear me?"

She turns her head around but remains mute.

I averted my eyes to the complex building in the distance. "You can see Slither Inc. from here. They sure have helped the country a lot, saved maybe."

Aile looked away from the building, adjusting the gloves identical to mine. "The country, maybe. But ten years ago, they couldn't even save my mom or Vent. Watching the two of them be slowly surrounded by the Mavericks. Their screams echo in my mind over and over again at night. The Mavericks took everything from me." She admitted in a hollow voice.

I removed my gaze from the view and to the grass beneath my feat. "I remember when I found you ten years ago, all alone. I know it's hard but I doubt your family would want you to feel so much sorrow. At least you're loved by so many of our clients and employees." I jested with a wry smile, her feeling of sadness wrapping around me.

She whips her head. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She demanded, her voice raised. She gasped as she covered her lips with her hands. "S-Sorry Giro."

I laugh and push it away with a wave of my hand. "It's alright Aile. We should get going now , our clients are going to be waiting for us at the rendezvous point." I handed her the package. She eyed it oddly but said nothing. We both make our way back to our motorbikes conveniently parked behind us. Aile gripped the handle of her bike as she reached for her helmet.

"Our clients are the Guardians right?" I nodded. "Who are they exactly? They won't even tell us the package they want so desperately." She waved the metallic object in her hand without a care in the world. "Be careful," I chastised.

"The Guardians are a defense force that banded together to fight against the Mavericks. They're currently moving place from place investigating the cause of the Maverick's outbreaks." I reached for the keys somewhere in my pocket. "As for the package, try not to ask the Guardians so many questions. Knowing them, it's probably dangerous and very important. Try not to get so involved or you might get in some trouble." I warned her as I reached for my helmet and placed it over my long blond hair.

There are sudden sounds of gun shots. I quickly whipped my head and pushed Aile away from the motorbikes, causing her to release a scream. Three shots of energy made contact with the motorbikes, causing it to overload and explode, probably due to the fuel.

I gripped her hand as we fled behind the hollow tree. "W-What's happening?" She asked, startled and breathless.

"Mavericks," I managed to release through the grit of my teeth. "How did they get here?" I eyed the package in my Aile's hands. Realization dawns on me. "They must be here for the package!" Aile turns slightly and looks at the package with wide bewildered eyes. She stepped back slightly, in confusion. The Galleons shot their gun, barely missing Aile but hitting the tree. It caused a minor explosion and smoke to emanate from the tree. The energy recoiled onto Aile, making her fly back and off the cliff.

I hastily turned and extended my hand out to her. "Aile!" I shouted.

"Yaah!" She screamed in shock. Her free hand reached out for me. I stretched as far as I could, my arm felt like it would pop off. The tips of our fingers barely met before she cut through the air and disappeared into the leaves of the forest, the package gripped tightly in her other hand.

My breathing hitched as I watched the leaves float in the air, right above where she fell through. I slowly turned around and looked at the Mavericks darkly. I adjusted my glasses before my red armor materialized over my clothes. I gripped the cyan beam saber dangerously as I glowered.

They continued to shoot at me but I dodged them with ease before my saber sliced through the abdomen of their metallic body. The Mavericks rose for a second before a burst of fire exploded. When the fire turned into ashes, my cladded foot stepped on the remains.

I pulled out my phone before calling Aile.

_Please answer. Please be alright…Answer Aile!_

What I thought was almost endless was only twelve seconds before I heard the softness of Aile's voice. "H-Hello?" She asked in a pained voice.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker, frantic and near insane. "Aile, are you okay? The package, do you see it near you?"

I heard shuffling. "Is that it?" She questions herself.  
I released a sigh of relief, not for the package but of her wellbeing.

"Listen, grab the package and run to the rendezvous point. Give it to the Guardians and I'll meet up with you soon! Protect it all costs" I yelled as I cut the dense forest. "But make sure you keep yourself safe."

"_Who are you? What are you doing here?" _I heard in the phone but it sounded distant and far. "Aile!" I shouted into the phone. I grunted when an energy ball hit the tree a few inches away from my face. I reluctantly closed the phone before dashing towards the shooter, ready to destroy it.

_Nostalgia_

I cut through Area B and through any enemy that comes in my path. I turned around and see a trail of destroyed Mavericks. I think nothing of it and continued crossing through the area.

My legs grew tired and weary.

"**Giro**," a robotic hollow voice said. "A**re you alright? You're been running for nearly an hour nonstop. You should take a break.**"

I pant for a few seconds before standing straight. I shake my head, my blond hair flying. "I'm alright Z"

Model Z sighed inwardly. "**Just don't overwork yourself**"

I nodded. My ears cringed when I heard a high pitch scream. I know that voice. I turned on my heels before dashing in that direction. _It's Aile! She's in danger!_

I pushed my body as hard as I could, running through the destroyed Mavericks, and nearly tripping on a severed arm of one.

There I saw it, a large airship, charging up, in front of a terrified blue armored person. I narrowed my eyes slightly and saw that through the blue helmet to see wide emerald eyes and separated lips. I ran towards what is left of a building and bounced off the side. I charged towards the airship and tightened my grip on the handle of the saber. I released a battle cry before slicing through the machine.

I swiftly landed and heard the explosion. I stared the flabbergasted fifteen year old girl. She must've forgotten from five years ago, I met her when I was merged with Model Z.

"**So this is the one chosen for Model X?**" Model Z mused.

"Yes, she's very special to me," I answered. She quickly lifted her buster, aiming it right at my face. I flinched slightly but noted that she was trembling so much she couldn't hold the weapon steadily.

I removed Model Z and the red armor that once protected me was gone. I dust myself off and adjust my glasses before looking into Aile's endless green eyes. "Aile," I said. "It looks like you've been chosen by the Biometal too." I pointed out, looking at her blue armor.

"Giro." She said, breathless. She suddenly threw her arm to her side. "What is going on? What's a Biometal?"

I go into my pocket and pull out Model Z. "This is my partner, Model Z." He begins to float in the air. My eyes averted away from Aile's betrayed eyes. "I'm sorry that I kept this a secret from you, but I'm a member of the Guardians." I look at her. "You and me, we're chosen ones. We can transform with the power of the Biometal. I was ordered to protect you from people who might want your power inside you."

Her parted lips began to tremble. "W-Wait a minute. I'm a chosen one?"

I nod in agreement. "I didn't want to hide it from you. I was planning on tell you after we delivered the Biometal." I looked straight at her, causing her to flinch. "Aile, will you join me and the Guardians? The Biometals is the main key to understanding why the Maverick attacks are occurring." I explained with a solemn expression.

She faltered and stepped back. "This is just...so much to take in." She gazes at the ground. "Giro…I don't know."

I shook my head before giving her a wry smile. "It's fine. I don't want to force you against your own will. It's your decision. I'm going to use the transerver to go back to HQ. I'll be waiting there for your answer." I began to walk away from her. My head cranes slightly. "Please don't take too long."

My heart was beating incredibly fast it hurt. My gut felt like it was being churned quickly and sharply. I don't want her to say yes. I want her to be safe and out of harm. Joining the Guardians would do the opposite of all that. Her safety, to me, is more important than stopping the Mavericks and my life.

_Nostalgia_

"—iro! Giro!" I groggily open my eyes to see Aile looking down at me, tears slipping down her pale complexion. Her lips are trembling before shouting my name more. "Giro! You're awake!" My head is resting on Aile's legs, which I can tell are badly bruised by the state of her armor. My lips tug a wry smile and my hands tremble as I try to reach her. It hurt so much just to move, just to smile. My bruised and bloody hand gently cups her warm cheek. "Aile…" Her hand, which was littered with cuts and bruises, grips onto mine. Her emerald eyes shut closed as she bit tightly down on her lips. My blue eyes became wide as I parted my lips.

"No, don't cry." I say weakly.

Her eyes open in shock. "Don't talk Giro! I called Prairie; we're going to get you fixed up." She says as if she's trying to assure herself than me. Seeing her like this reminds me of how I first met her, broken and terrified of death. I don't want to her like that, not again.

"Aile…smile," I say before I give her a weak grin. She flinches before nodding quickly. I smile sweetly at her. I turn to Model Z, who is watching me silently. "Model Z…don't worry about…me."

If he wasn't a piece of metal and possessed expressions, he would look shocked but a bit of angry. "**Do you have any idea what you're asking for? Your body is already beyond recovery. If you transform back , you won't be able to survive the wounds,**" he chastises to me. I brush it away and give him a wry smile. "Please…" I beg. "Give your…strength to Aile."

I can hear what I think is a sigh. "**Alright, I will…**"

"Aile…don't give…up…"

The second Model Z parted from me, a surge of pain overtook my body. I wince in extreme pain as I grit my teeth together, trying my best to stop myself from screaming. Through my shut eyes, I can see a red glimmering light beginning to veil over me.

"G-G-Giro?" Aile asks in confusion as I begin to fade away in her arms. "Giro, it's all my fault! I shouldn't have charged so recklessly in here." The last thing I see is her beginning to tear.

_Nostalgia_

My heart feels as if someone is mockingly piercing it with needles. Each stab is like a remainder that I'm the reason for Giro's….

I wince as my eyes sting once more. I have to learn to accept the fact that Giro is, is…

"**Aile, this is your last chance. If you combine the power of two Biometal fragments, there's a chance you might be able to transform again.**" Model X tells me hastily. "**But…I don't know if you can handle the strain when two fragments are combined.**"

Suddenly, a mob of Galleons surround me, leaving me very little space from them. I hear the click of their guns as they aim it right at me, waiting for me to make a sudden movement.

"**It's your choice. You alone must make it. Look inside yourself, do you have the will to fight? Do you have what it takes to continue where that brave man left off?**" Model Z questions. I stand up from the ground, wiping the last bit of my tears before I reach out to the two alien objects in front of me.

"Model X…Model Z…Power…I need your power. I need to have the power to protect the people, all of them! Lend me your strength to fight for those I care about!"

There's a sudden beam of light, blinding me. I wince at the brightness and at the sudden shock of pain streaming through my body and veins. I release a cry in pain but it slowly fades away along with the light. I'm protected by the red armor, identical to Giro's, even the blond hair is the same. There's a handle replacing my buster. I grip it tightly and it materializes into a cyan beam saber. I smirk slightly before charging towards the crowd of Galleons around me. I gasp at how much ease I had destroying them.

"**Aile…our strength…**" X Model says.

"**Is yours! And Giro's spirit is also with you!**" Z Models shouts.

My fingers curl on the saber before I shout: "Serpent! I'll make you pay for what you did to Giro!"

I see a airship flying away in the corner of my eye. I whip my head around to see the Slither Inc. airship flying away. My teeth grind together before my legs dash after it. I run as fast as I could, and with the power of two Biometals, I could go pretty fast. But it was all in vain, the ship was too far away for me to do anything.

My throat burns as I pant, my hands on my knees and back arched. My eyes start to sting as I watch the airship fly away, too far away from my grasp. There's a lump trembling in my throat. "Giro….I….I…." I release, strained and cracked.

"_Aile. The battle between the Mavericks and security force has begun. It's too dangerous for you to stay there, return to HQ immediately." _Prairie's static voice emanates from the radio. I grip the radio, "Prairie, I'll join your fight. I won't let them get away with taking innocent lives. I will protect everyone!" I promise myself and to Giro.

_Nostalgia_

I place my bottom on a nearby seat. My hands run through my chocolate hair in frustration. "I'm such a fool." I murmur. "Giro knew I was in over my head and tried to stop me but I rushed in anyway."

Giro…He saved me once before, when I was about five years old. Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to come out alive? What did Giro do that made him deserve death over me? He's the one that saved a near mute girl. We were both chosen ones.

_Why did I have to come out alive?_

I flinch when I feel a gentle hand resting on my tense shoulder. I turn slightly to see Prairie looking at me with a sullen expression but she was trying to hide it. "Aile…Don't start thinking like that," she tells me. She pulls a chair and sits next to me.

"Giro…He gave his life protecting you. Don't ever forget how much he truly cared for you." She says. My lips begins to tremble and the lump returns in my throat once more. A touch my face, expecting it to be dry but instead it was damp from tears. I struggle to swallow and breathe unsteadily. I begin to bawl loudly and hiccup occasionally. Prairie offers me a tissue which I accept quickly.

She tried to soothe me by telling me it'll be alright. But every time I felt at ease, I see Giro, on his deathbed, giving me his last smile, a painful one. It causes my heart to feel torn, almost destroyed. This feeling, it just hurt so much and was nearly unbearable.

"Giro…" I release before sobbing all over again.

….

**I totally ship Aile and Giro. I don't care about their major age difference, they're adorable together. I had this idea since like forever and only today decided to write it. But in here they have a family relationship. I hated how he died in the game so early. TT-TT**

**I tried not to copy so much of the game's original dialogue but some parts you can't really change. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review?**


End file.
